Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image coding technique, and more specifically, to an inter prediction method and device in an image coding system.
Related Art
Demand for high-resolution, high-quality images such as HD (High Definition) images and UHD (Ultra High Definition) images has been increasing in various fields. As the image data has high resolution and high quality, the amount of information or bits to be transmitted increases relative to the legacy image data. Therefore, when image data is transmitted using a medium such as a conventional wired/wireless broadband line or image data is stored using an existing storage medium, the transmission cost and the storage cost thereof are increased.
Accordingly, there is a need for a highly efficient image compression technique for effectively transmitting, storing, and reproducing information of high resolution and high quality images.